


Snoring & Snuggles

by Geekhyena



Series: Physiocultural Differences [1]
Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Couch Cuddles, Could Also Be Platonic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Near Future, Romantic Friendship, Romantic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/pseuds/Geekhyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wellakhit don't snore.  The same cannot be said for Dairine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring & Snuggles

Disclaimer: All characters/universes therein belong to Diane Duane. I just borrow them for fun.

\------

“Dairine!”

Dairine didn't pay any attention to the intrusive sound, preferring to snuggle harder against her pillow. She was too tired to be awake right now. Maybe if she was quiet, the noise would shut up.

“Dairine!”

The noise again. She growled against her pillow, which was firmer than she remembered. 

“Dairine!” This time, her pillow began to shake. 

“Wha?” She blearily opened her eyes. “I was trying to sleep....”

“Are you all right?” 

She blinked, realizing that the voice was Roshaun's and the pillow she had been snuggling had been, in fact, his chest. She remembered collapsing onto the couch with him after returning home from errantry and starting to watch tv. She must've fallen asleep against him. “No,” she grumbled. “I just got woken up by a rude kingling who knows I only got three hours of sleep last night and who knows I just drained most of my available energy during an implementation that we both worked on.”

“You were suffocating!” He genuinely sounded concerned, and even a little scared. 

“I was what?”

“You started making this sound, and it sounded like your airway was blocked!”

“What sound was I making that would make you think that?”

“I have never heard the like before – it was....I am not sure how to describe it.” He then produced a sound reminiscent of a moose with sinusitis, interspersed with loud grunts and the occasional rattle. 

Dairine blinked. “Roshaun, I was snoring.”

“You were what?”

“I was snoring. It's a common thing – it just means there's some obstruction in my airway and so it vibrates when I breathe when I sleep.”

“So you were suffocating!”

“No.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. She was too tired for this. Even if Roshaun did make an excellent pillow, she was still running on too little sleep. “I have a deviated septum. Kelly Nguyen broke my nose in a jujitsu match when I was ten, and it healed crooked.” She smirked. “I still beat her, even with blood all over my face. Dad got it on video. Anyways, because of it, when I breathe when I'm sleeping, the air goes across the crooked part and makes noise.”

“Jujitsu?”

“It's a form of unarmed combat. I've been doing it since I was little – I'm pretty good at it, actually.” She sighed. “I'll show you sometime, if you want. But not now.” She closed her eyes, burying her face in the soft material of his Green Lantern t-shirt. “I'm not suffocating, the sound is normal, and I'm going back to sleep.”

“And you are going to continue using me as a pillow?”

“Mmmmyep,” she replied, yawning. “You know, if the king thing doesn't work out, you could always do this...”

“I will be sure to keep that in mind.” 

She felt him snuggle closer against her, and she smiled. “Oh, and Roshaun?”

“Mmmmn?”

“Don't wake me again unless something is on fire.” She sighed happily. “Or you will be.”

He laughed softly and wrapped an arm around her in return, before leaning back against the couch cushions and closing his eyes, enjoying the comforting warmth of her against him. He was asleep soon after.


End file.
